


Becoming Savage

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: giving more love to the less seens boyos, so thats how mirrors work, twilight gets savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: After Twilight and Savage fought for control all those days ago at the ranch a clear winner emerged though may not be who some expect or want.





	Becoming Savage

“We need to move as much as possible it's not safe to sleep out in the open.” Hyrule said leading the pack. “Unfortunate things happen here at night.”

 

Twilight walked on near the front of their group, his senses tuned as far out as he could, he wouldn’t let them be mobbed again. This was his job, his pack and he was going to protect them.

 

After what happened with Legend everyone was introspective it seemed, the talk having once again dried up. Not that Twilight particularly cared he was used to silence and more so since his fight with Savage. Twilight could still see the vision of the other wolf laying at his paws bleeding out.

 

Normally he would have been ashamed to have fought like that, to maul someone else to death, but he could say the situation made him all the more….. savage. Internally laughing at his own pun Twilight turned his attention back to their surroundings, considering shifting into wolf form to further enhance his senses. From what Hyrule had said they shouldn’t be taking any chances. 

 

Twilight's eyes wandered to Time as he thought, his mentor looked better than he had all morning. But the man was in his element, Time was a fighter and damn good one though he tried to deny it. 

 

_ “Eternal’s better.”  _ Savage spoke from within his mind. 

 

Twilight didn't rise to the bait but instead replied smoothly, “Time still won his fight. Like I did.”

 

Savage snarled.  _ “For now mutt.”  _

 

Twi pulled out Savages mirror or as he had come to think of it, his own. Before their fight the back had portrayed a wolf in side profile one eye glaring out, but now it showed the a wolf laying with a snarl a symbol of goat like horns above it, the horns being the same that adorned his Ordon Shield.

 

Flipping the mirror to the reflective side Twilight looked at his reflection as it morphed into that of his dark, the darks golden eyes now unmasked starred into Twilights with hatred. A collar was around his neck obscured slightly by his dark wolf pelt. 

 

_ “If you really think this is the worst thing I ever been held in then you’re sorely mistaken.”  _ Savage said the mouth of his reflection moving in sync with his words.

 

Twilight looked up from the mirror once again checking his surroundings. “If you could break free you would have already.”

 

Savage remained silent but starred at Twilight defiantly unable to look away due to the confines of the mirror. Twilight broke eye contact and packed the mirror away in his bag. 

 

The party continued on through the late evening. This Hyrule was abundant in monsters, they had stopped to fight battles at least ten separate times. They fought more Moblins, Goriya, Keese, and Lynels. By the time the sun had completely set their entire party was exhausted. They’d used so much energy, weaponry, and magic that they were down to their last reserves. 

 

They made camp agaist a mountain side and set up a guard rotation with two guards instead of the usual one just in case. Twilight volunteered to take the first shift along with Time whom they all knew would be up all night. The others passed out quickly having eaten only apples for dinner as sleep became more important than food. 

 

Twilight and Time took an uneventful first watch having to fight off a lone pair of Stalfos but otherwise they remained safe. Near the end of their four hour watch Time walked up to Twilight who had recently returned from scouting just outside of sight. 

 

Twilight knew something was wrong when he saw Time’s scared eye open from the distance, and when he saw that eye was red his fear grew. Savages fear was noticeable in Twilight mind and only served to augment his own, attempting to calm down Twilight faced the man who was using his mentor. 

 

“Come on mutt.” Eternal spoke as he walked past Twilight and kept moving away from camp. Deciding listen was the best option Twilight followed the man.

 

_ “You need to give me control now if you value your life.”  _ Savage practically screamed.

 

“I can handle this, Time wont let him hurt me.” Twilight replied inside his head.

 

Savage laughed snidely.  _ “Time can’t help you when Eternal is drowning you in his water. Dammit let me out.”  _  Savage pulled against the bond between their minds and tried to jerk control but Twilight stood fast.

 

“Ill handle this.” Twilight affirmed, he thought for a second. “Make my eyes red.”

 

_ “Why would I do that for you?”  _ Savage sneered.  _ “And how do you even know I can.” _

 

“To make him think I’m you.” Twilight replied ignoring the second question. 

 

_ “Are you planning on getting us killed?” _ The dark growled.  _ “Because it seems like you are.” _

 

“Just do it.” Eternal had stopped walking and was waiting. As Twilight stopped by Eternal he felt a shift he dearly hoped where his eyes changing color. 

“Stop here mutt.” Eternal said looking back at camp before continuing. “It seems I’m the only one who remembered what we’re supposed to be doing. Oh well you want something done right you gotta do it yourself.”

 

Twilight stood still and waited for Eternal to continue speaking trying his best to guess what his dark must act like.

 

“The bottom line is, we are never making it to this witch.” Eternal said his cold red eyes glinting as he seemed excited about the prospect of being joined with his light forever. “I almost have full control of this body and I expect you take control of yours.”

 

Eternal starred Twilight down, the kind of glare that makes you stop in fear and squirm under it. “Or don't. I’ll just kill this lights pathetic body and wait for you to reform. You wouldn’t dare run away from me. You know the consequences for that, for yourself and for him.”

 

Twilight gulped keeping quiet. Savages voice was quiet as well the dark holding back for the palpable fear he held for Eternal.

 

“Well say something you weak excuse for an Erembour.” Eternal said his voice growing angrier.

 

“Y..yes Master.” Twilight squeaked slightly hoping to pass his hesitance off as lack of control. Eternal just waved him off. 

 

“Be prepared, I’ll let you know when its time. You won’t disappoint me.” There was a finality to Eternal’s words as he moved past Twilight and headed back towards the camp as he walked past Eternals left eye turned blue once again and his still red scarred right eye closed.

 

Breathing out Twilight relaxed slightly and watched the body of his retreating mentor. Obviously the relationship Savage and Eternal had was not that of a student and teacher but that of a master and slave. 

 

“What did he mean wait for you to reform?” Twilight asked the dark feeling the magic that masked his eyes dissipating. 

 

_ “I’m not going to tell a light our secrets, I wasn’t raised by a fool.”  _ Savage commented. Twilight once again pulled out the mirror so he could look at Savage face to face, or face to mirror as it were. 

 

“No you weren’t.” Twilight commented looking at the dark, though he maintained the same bluster Savage was deflated his body language defeated. “I’m not going to let Eternal win you know.”

 

_ “You wouldn’t be the first to try and defy him, and most of that short list are dead. If you intend to keep up this charade of being me you need to learn how to drop the quivering voice, Eternal doesn’t take well to weakness, But neither do you, after all with what happened between us you’re the savage one.”  _ Savage finished making a jab at his dark, he may have been somewhat co-operative but that just reminded Twilight he is dark and always would be. 

 

Twilight packed his mirror away and made his way back towards camp to wake his replacement. 


End file.
